


Sadism

by SuicidalSlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Blood and Torture, Bondage, Broken! Rey, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Heavy BDSM, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader fucks Hux and Ren, Reader has lost herself to the darkest pit of the dark side, Reader hates rebels and tortures them, Reader is a slut, Reader is sadist, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sith! Reader, Updating when I feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSlut/pseuds/SuicidalSlut
Summary: | Updating when I feel like it, so do not expectnew updates every week or even a month || Story is NOT for sensitive people |Reader is a slut, sadist and a Sith. Her hatred for the rebels has been growing since she was a kid, and finally she gets to torture the new hope for the rebels. Rey the scavenger. That bitch is about to get fucked, physically and emotionally.





	Sadism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Rey, so she will suffer in this fanfiction the most. :))) If she's your, oh so lovely cinnamon roll, I suggest you not to read my beautiful fiction of how she gets tortured. Thank you.

You sat in silence in the room you were in. It was cold and hard to breathe, no any voices were heard. A perfect solitude, you would call it. You were alone. Deciding to go deeper, you started to feel something. The darkness. You could feel everything around you and the whispers of the dead Sith lords, advising you and sharing their wisdom. A small smirk creeped up to your face as you heard that voice of Darth Nihilus, speaking with ancient language you had practised so hard to accomplish being a fluent. 

"Kill the scavenger... Drain her force..." is all you could hear clearly before opening your eyes. 

"Mistress, you called for me?" A handsome man with red hair said questionably. You just nodded as an answer before standing up.

"General Hux, I had really tiring day. You know where to come after your today's work is over".


End file.
